


as we open, so we close

by icemachine



Series: major arcana [2]
Category: Will & Grace
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s10e13 The Real McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: Touching McCoy is like touching the tangible representation of space; electric, magnetizing, otherworldly.





	as we open, so we close

**Author's Note:**

> i really took the cotton candy metaphor and ran with it

"Hey," McCoy says; their fingers are tangled, his arm brushing gently (hungrily) against Will's arm & McCoy's skin is burning,  _ burning _ . He looks at Will--- _ looks  _ at Will and his desire, his interest, his openness---and smiles his blindingly-white smile. "Guess who's cotton candy?"

 

"Um..."

 

"You," McCoy finishes. "Because you're soft, and sweet." He gives Will a cartoonish wink; everything about this man is  _ perfect _ , isn't it? "And I like how you taste."

 

Will squeezes his hand; he can feel his face start its red fire, can feel himself warm up. McCoy is intense, but aware enough to make Will feel  _ safe _ & he is  _ beautiful  _ & he  _ loves _ Will in the way that Will wants to be loved; the warmth is a product of emotion, a product of desire---a product of how  _ flustered _ he is, a response to the fluttering feeling inside of Will that makes the world seem young again.

 

"You know how  _ you're  _ like cotton candy?"

 

"Oh, please, Will, I just said it's you---"

 

"You melt in my mouth."

 

Now McCoy is giggling, and it's beautiful, everything about this situation is just so beautiful. "You're right. I've been known to do that."

 

Will almost neglects to notice that they're in the doorway of his bedroom now---instead he is focused on McCoy's eyes, the candy pinkness of his skin and lips. He could get lost inside of McCoy Whitman and never return.

 

Will---

 

Will pulls McCoy closer, kisses him so very  _ gently _ , soft like the feeling of McCoy's body---his skin---his fingers and hands and e v e r y t h i n g he is---

 

until the hunger unveils itself with a grab to McCoy's hips. Will presses McCoy (e v e r y t h i n g h e i s) against his own body, lights their kisses with a match & feels himself become one with McCoy & feels their singular being explode, some kind of burning, sun-like star. Touching McCoy is like touching the tangible representation of space; electric, magnetizing, otherworldly.

 

Will pushes his thigh between McCoy's legs & McCoy sounds even more angelic when he's moaning, sounds like  _ heaven  _ when he's breathing curses into the curve of Will's neck. Again: beautiful, again: collected, again: it has been a very long time since Will has wanted something like this. McCoy's hands moving through Will's hair; now  _ Will _ is the one melting.

 

Will tries to break free, to sit down on his bed---

 

and McCoy is straddling him & they're kissing again, but now Will is undressing him  _ slowly _ , gently again. McCoy, he knows, would be _ begging _ if it was something he was capable of lowering himself to.

 

"You're really good at this," Will tells him. "Really, really good."

 

"I learn from the best," McCoy responds, pushing Will onto his back. "Uh... I mean you. You're the best."

 

"Yeah, I got that."

 

McCoy smiles at him, full of love, and then his lips move to Will's neck, and to Will's chest, and he's pressing his mouth everywhere,  _ everywhere— _

 

as McCoy (and everything he  _ is _ ) continues to move & touch & be perfect, Will  _ realizes  _ it:

 

He is  _ comfortable.  _ In everything  _ he  _ is, in everything he wants, in this world; he is  _ comfortable.  _ McCoy makes him feel  _ comfortable. _

_ _

He feels godly-blessed, chosen. Tonight, after, he will hold McCoy Whitman close & think about what it means to  _ deserve  _ love.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "The Lovers is a card of open communication and raw honesty. Given that the man and woman are naked, they are both willing to be in their most vulnerable states and have learned to open their hearts to one another and share their truest feelings. They shape the container from which trust and confidence can emerge, and this makes for a powerful bond between the two. In a reading, this card is a sign that by communicating openly and honestly with those you care about, you will [create a harmonious and fulfilling relationship built on trust and respect.](https://www.biddytarot.com/tarot-card-meanings/major-arcana/lovers/)"
> 
> please kudos + comment if enjoyed


End file.
